A Spider-ManxSpider-Woman fanfic Entwined Webs Part 1
by ChildOfTheSpider
Summary: Here is my second fanfic- still the JessicaxPeter thing! Enjoy!


Night came quick, the streets of New York weren't safe at night thanks to all of the gangs, murderers and rapists that stalked each and every sidewalk and alleyway there was. A drug dealer wrapped a trench coat around him, walking down an alleyway towards the rest of his thug members. "You got the goods?" One of the crooks asked the Drug dealer.

"Yeah... How much ya got?"

"Enough."

The drug dealer opened the trench coat, revealing pouches full of drugs. The thugs smirked, fist bumping one another. "I think that you guys need some..." Spider-Man dove inbetween the circle of thugs, pushing off of the ground with his hands and booting the biggest thug in the face before webbing him up against the wall. "Spider action." The Masked Vigilante smirked underneath the tight red mask, his golden-honeycomb patterned lenses shimmered in the dim street light as he looked around at all of the other thugs, "Who's next?" He looked around, his Spider Sense triggered, Spidey backflipped over the crook behind him, shooting two web lines at his ankles and tripping him over. Spider-Man landed gracefully onto his feet, looking at the rest of the thugs before reaching behind him and picking up a garbage bin lid, hitting them all across the face with it then webbing them all to the wall. Soon enough, Spidey heard the distant sirens from the cops. "Well... This has been fun but..." His phone buzzed, allowing him to know of the time. He pulled his phone from out under his glove, looking at the screen. "9pm... CRAP!" He yelled, running up the side of the building and flipping over a rooftop.

Spider-Man pulled his costume off, revealing a tuxedo. He pulled his mask off, his soft brown hair fell over his hazel orbs as he landed in an alleyway, sorting out his bowtie before walking towards the resturant. After being ushered into the building, he saw his girlfriend, Jessica Drew a.k.a Spider-Woman. Peter smiled, walking over to the table she was sat at. "Sorry I'm late, had a bit of a problem." He leaned over, pressing his lips against hers before sitting down across from her. Jessica gave him a small smile with her red lips, kissing him back and then looking over at him.

"It's okay, babe. I totally understand." Jessica smiled softly, placing her hand onto his as she stared deeply into his hazel orbs.

"Good." Peter smiled, looking back at her. "So... Did you order any food or are we just having drinks?"

"Just drinks at the moment, but if you're hungry then I can always buy you something..." She whispere, nodding a little.

"Nah, we don't have to eat if you don't want that." Peter yawned, the waiter came over and poured their drinks. He raised his glass, taking a sip of his wine as he looked deeply into her eyes, finishing off his wine and putting his glass back down onto the table. "So, what now?"

Jessica smiled, finishing off her wine. "So... Tell me about your day."

Peter yawned again, stretching a little. "Well... I stopped two robberies, I saved six people, stopped a rapist, had an arm wrestle with Rocket Racoon. I won. And I stopped a runaway train." He smiled, groaning a little as his wound hurt.

"How long did it take you to stop the train?" Jessica smirked, brushing strands of hair behind her ear.

"Thirty-five minutes to be exact." He smiled softly.

"It only would of taken me ten minutes." Jessica smirked again, Spider-Woman was a whole lot stronger than Spider-Man, she just liked to rub it in and tease Peter.

"If you trying to tease me... It won't work." Peter looked at her, quirking an eyebrow.

"You can't stop me." Another smirk pushed it's way onto Jess's red covered lips as she gave him a small cheeky but seductive wink.

"Oh, can't I?" Peter smiled, nodding his head a little. "No more kissing for you then. No more cuddles for you. No more wearing my costume anymore." He smirked softly, standing up and tucking his chair under the table.

Jess froze, looking up at him before standing up and also tucking her chair under the table. "Okay. No more teasing. I can have kisses. I can have cuddles. And I CAN wear your costume." She smirked, looking up at him. The only reason she weared his costume was because she liked to take Spider Selfies with HIS camera as it was better than her phone. She also liked to wear his costume because she knew it turned Peter on. Jessica wrapped her arms around his arm as they left the resturant and made their way down the street. "I'm wearing your costume when we get home. Not just for me though." She smiled, giving him a small wink.

"I'd like that." Peter smirked, looked down at her. Suddenly, Peter's eyes widened as his Spider Sense triggered, an electric bolt flew past them. Peter tackled Jessica down to the sidewalk, making them dodge the bolt. "I gotcha!" He looked down at her before looking at where the bolt had come from. "Oh... Great..." Peter whispered, gulping a little as the Sinister six stood on the other side of the sidewalk.

"_Incy wincy Spiders..." _Electro chuckled, firing up another electric bolt in his hands. "_Come out to play."_


End file.
